A Date?
by heyitskatelyn22
Summary: Lester Dawson is Ally's dad and he has one rule for Ally and that is no dating boys until she is out of the house. One day Ally meets a boy named Austin and she is instantly attracted to him. When Austin asked her out she is simply over joyed. Will Ally's dad find out? What will he do if he finds out? Co-Writer rosslover599! My first fanfiction!
1. Getting Asked Out

**Hello! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfiction so be nice!**

**I don't own anything**!

Chapter 1-

Getting Asked Out

Ally's POV

It was a normal day for me here in Miami. I was working my normal shift at my dad's music store,Sonic Boom. The customers being there customer self. I decide to write in my songbook since the business was moving slow. My songbook is my pride and joy because it doesn't just have my songs in it, it has all my personal feelings. Nobody touches my songbook, not even my dad or my best friend Trish, speaking of Trish here she is now.  
**Trish: Guess who got a job at Cupcake City!**  
***She hands me a cupcake***  
**Ally: Thanks! But there's no eating in the store but I do like cupcakes so give me that!**  
**Trish: Okay! They give us all the rejects,that one I dropped on the floor.**  
***I spit out the cupcake***  
**Ally: Eww! I can't believe I ate that! Well that's what I get for breaking the rules.**  
***I turn around to see hanging up her phone***  
**Ally: Who was that?**  
**Trish: That was work. Apparently being there is apart of the job. Well gotta go so see you later Ally!**  
**Ally: See ya!**  
I begin going back to writing in my songbook but as once my pencil lands on the paper I hear someone playing the drums. Me being a goody-two-shoes I have go tell that person that they can't play the drums. I run over to the person and whistle in their ear but as once as I do that the guy turns his head and we make lock on eye connection and then I begin to study him.  
Austin's POV  
I walk into this music store called Sonic Boom. Dez and I are filming a music video for me. As I walk into the store I see a drum set.  
**Austin: Hey Dez! Come here and film me playing the drums with these corn dogs!**  
***Dez walks over and I begin to play the drums***  
As I'm playing the drums someone comes over and whistles in my ear. I quickly turn my head to see a girl and we make lock on eye connection so I begin to study her.  
Ally's POV  
As start studying the guy I begin think he is studying me,but that's not possible because no guy ever dose. This guy has beautiful beach blond hair and dreamy brown eyes. I have never looked at a guy like this before not even the guy I like at the moment,Dallas. A part of me thinks that he's looking at me the same way but my mind keeps telling me that I'm not his type and he probably wants you to stop looking at him. I don't think I can stop staring so I'm just going to make speak up.  
Austin's POV  
This girl is like no girl I have every seen. She has natural beauty instead of fake beauty. The girl is short and has lovely brown hair and also big brown eyes. I think she looks shy or creeped out. Must likely creeped out because I've been staring at her for a couple seconds or maybe even a minute so I'm just gonna speak up .  
**Austin: Hi...I'm Austin. **  
***I say very quietly***  
**Ally: I'm Ally. Um...there a sign that says don't play the drums.**  
**Austin: Oh okay...I'll stop.**  
***I get up from the drums***  
**Dez: Austin you don't have to do that.**  
***Dez walks over to Ally***  
**Dez: Ah ma'am we're shooting a music video and I'm the director but I prefer the term film maker.**  
***Dez drops his camera***  
**Ally: Oh so Austin you're a famous pop star?**  
**Austin: No but I will be.**  
**Ally: Okay so let me get thus straight you're shooting a music video and you're here to get instruments for the video?**  
**Austin: Yep pretty much.**  
**Ally: Do you have money to pay for the instruments?**  
**Austin: Nope.**  
**Ally: So why are you here?**  
**Austin: Well maybe that was my first intention but now I'm not so sure.**  
***Austin takes a step towards Ally***  
**Ally: Why is that?**  
***Ally takes a step towards Austin***  
**Austin: Because I didn't think I would run into a beautiful girl.**  
***takes another step forward***  
**Ally: What does this girl look like?**  
***takes another step forward***  
**Austin: Well she has brown hair and brown eyes and she is standing right in front of me.**  
***takes a step forward***  
**Ally: Sounds like I know her.**  
***takes a step forward and now they are standing chest to chest***  
**Austin: And I was wonder if she wanting to go on a date tomorrow?**  
**Ally: I think she would love that.**  
**Austin: Great! I'll pick you up at 7pm.**  
**Ally: Okay I'll see you then.**  
***Austin walks out***  
**Dez: What just happened?**  
***says while walking out***  
Ally's POV  
OMG! I just got asked out for the first time! This is big news so I have to call Trish! I call Trish and she said she got fired so she is on her way.  
**Trish: Hey Ally! What's the big news?**  
**Ally: I have my very first date tomorrow!**  
**Trish: OMG! This is huge! I knew one day Dallas would ask you out!**  
**Ally: Um actually Dallas isn't the one who asked me out.**  
**Trish: Oh...then who did and describe him.**  
**Ally: His name is Austin and he has beach blond hair and dreamy brown eyes. **  
**Trish: Ally this is amazing! **  
***Trish starts singing "Ally's got a date".***  
** : Ally has a date! **  
**Ally : Uh oh.**

**I would really l if you could review and tell me any suggestions you have but please be nice :)**


	2. Punishment & Getting There

Chapter 2-  
Punishment & Showing up

Ally POV  
Uh oh my dad just found out I have a date. What do I say?  
**Ally: Did Trish say date? She meant ummm...ummmm...ummmmm**  
** : Allyson Marie Dawson there is now way to cover this up! You know the rule!**  
***He yells at Ally.***  
**Trish: Ummm I'm going to go and get a new job. Good luck.**  
***Trish whispers***  
**Ally: Dad that's a stupid rule and I bet one day you thought this going happen! If you don't want me dating then maybe you should lock me in my room forever!**  
** : You're right I should! And that's what I'm going to do!**  
*He says grabbing Ally's arm*  
My dad threw me in my room and shut the door then locked it. I can't believe my dad would do such a thing to me. There has to be some reason why he doesn't want me to date. Now I'm all alone in my room and I'm afraid to know how long I'll be in here. After a few minutes of thinking to myself I here my phone vibrate. You know it was kinda stupid of him to lock me in a room with my phone. I look down to see its Austin.  
(Austin-bold Ally-italics)  
**Hey beautiful I can't wait for our date tomorrow 3**  
_About that... I can't go :(_  
**What?! Why not?**  
_My dad has this rule about not dating boys and now he's locked me in my room :(_  
**What :O where do you live?**  
_Wow! Stalker much? LOL! I live_ (fake address)  
**LOL! Does your room have a window?**  
_Ya_  
**Great! I'll be there soon!**  
Ahhh my knight in shining amour is coming to save! Wow that sounded at lot more girly in my head. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when i see Austin coming through the window.  
**Ally- Wow ! That was quick! Do you across the street?**  
**Austin- Yes.**  
**Ally- Why did you come over?**  
**Austin- I wanted to make sure you're okay.**  
**Ally- Awww!**  
***Austin pulls Ally in a hug***  
**Austin- I know I just meet you and we haven't had our first date yet but I really care about you a lot.**  
**Ally- I care about you too! So much that I'd break any rule to be with you.**  
***Ally tightens the hug***  
**Ally- What are we going to do?**  
**Austin- Well you could always sneak out.**  
***Ally breaks the hug***  
**Ally- Austin I'm not sure but I guess I could try.**  
**Austin- And that's all I want from you.**  
***Austin pulls in Ally for a quick hug***  
**Austin- Well I better get going. See you tomorrow at Melody's Diner at 7pm.**  
**Ally- Okay...see you then.**  
As Austin leaves I think to myself, how did I get so lucky to have an amazing boyfriend. I'm scared and excited for tomorrow.  
~Next Day at 6:30~  
I'm currently looking at myself in mirror giving myself a pep talk for tonight. I look at my clock to see that it is 6:45 so I finish up my pep talk and begin climbing out of my window. You know this is a little harder than you think. As I'm thinking about where I should put my foot next I see my door handle jiggle and then appears my dad.  
** - Hey! Get back here!**  
When my dad said that I instantly jump down. I run as fast as my little legs could carry me. Hearing my dad behind me I look back and at him and then I turn my head to see what might be my thing to see a car coming right at me. The last thing a thought about was Austin. After that everything went black

**A/N- Don't worry this isn't the end and she doesn't die so please continue reading the story. Thanks for all the support and don't forget to review :)**


	3. What Happened & Who?

Chapter 3-  
What happened & Who?

I don't own anything

Austin POV  
I'm sitting at Melody's Diner waiting for Ally. It 7:45 and she is still not here. I know I don't know her very well but she seems to be a person who is on time. Maybe something happened because when we were talking about her sneaking out she seemed unsure about it. As I'm thinking to my self my phone starts to ring and it's an unknown number.  
(Austin-bold and unknown italics)  
**Hello?**  
_Hi! Is this Austin Moon?_  
**Yes. May I ask who's calling?**  
_I'm Trish, Ally's best friend. And I'm calling to say something terrible has happened to Ally._  
**WHAT?! What happened?**  
_She got hit by a car because she running from her dad. _  
**Oh my goodness! Where is she? Is she okay?**  
_I'm not sure if she's okay but she at Miami Hospital. _  
**Okay I'm on my way right now**!  
Ally POV (she's beginning to wake up)  
All I could see and smell as I begin to wake was sparkling eyes, hair swung just the right way, and the smell of a summer breeze. It kind reminds me of Dallas and I think he is my boyfriend. I finally gather enough strength to fully wake up.  
Ally: Dallas you're the best boyfriend ever and I'm glad here with me.  
Austin POV (when he arrives to Ally's room)  
I'm standing in the doorway of Ally's hospital room. She looks so broken but I still think she's beautiful. I walk over to here bed and sit down in the the chair next to it.  
**Austin- Ally, I know you can't here me but i just wanted to let you know I'm so sorry.**  
***he puts his hand into hers***  
**Austin- This is all my fault and I should have never let you do this for me.**  
***Starts to tear up***  
**Austin- I just want you took wake up so we can go on that first date. And i know your dad won't let you but I will fight you instead you fighting form me. Ally i love you so much even though I don't know a lot about you. Just please wake up.**  
***Ally begins to wake up***  
**Ally- Dallas you're the best boyfriend and I'm glad you're here with me. **  
**Austin- Dallas?! Who's he? You had a boyfriend all this time!**  
**Ally- Wait you're not Dallas? Then who are you?**  
**Austin- I'm Austin Moon. The guy that you don't remember anymore. **  
***Austin walks out while Trish rushes in***  
**Trish- Ally you're awake!**  
**Ally- Yes I am. Could you help me remember that guy that just walked out?**  
**Trish- You don't remember him? Wow! Well he's name is Austin and he kinda of your boyfriend. The reason why I say kinda is because you guys never been a date.**  
**Ally- I still don't remember. How did we meet.**  
**Trish- Well from what you told me, you guys meet in Sonic Boom and kinda fell in love in each other's eyes.**  
**Ally- Then who is Dallas?**  
**Trish- He's the guy you liked before Austin. **  
***Ally sits back and thinks then everything come backs to her***  
**Ally- Oh no! What have I've done! Trish you need to get me out and then take me to Austin's.**  
**Trish- Okay.**  
Austin POV  
I can't believe this! She already had boyfriend and made think I was the only guy in here life! This is all a bunch of soggy pancakes! Maybe this all is a misunderstanding. I don't but I just need to talk to my TRUE best friend.  
***Austin knocks the door***  
**Dez: Ahhhh! Are you robber?!**  
**Austin- Yes, Dez I'm a polite robber.**  
**Dez- Well since you're polite come on in.**  
***Dez opens the door***  
**Dez- Austin you're a robber?**  
**Austin- No Dez I just playing with you**  
***Austin walks in and Dez closed the door***  
**Dez- So what brings you here buddy?**  
**Austin- Well, Ally woke up today and before she woke up I was talking to her. When she woke up and said "Dallas you're the best boyfriend and I'm glad you're here with me." Then I got mad and stormed out.**  
**Dez- Wow that's a lot to take in. But I think it was a misunderstanding.**  
**Austin- You do? Why?**  
**Dez- While I mean she got hit by car and probably lost her memory and was just confused.**  
**Austin- Dez I think you're right! I gotta go tell Ally I'm sorry!**  
***Austin runs out of the door***  
**Dez- Well bye.**  
**Ally POV**  
**I'm in the car with Trish and we're on our way to Austin. It begins pouring rain and all of a sudden the begins to slow down and then stops. **  
**Ally- Trish what happened?**  
**Trish- Well we ran out of gas. **  
**Ally- Trish?! **  
**Trish- I would of gotten more but I was just focused something else. **  
**Ally- Whatever. I have to go tell Austin I'm sorry so I'm just going walk the rest of the way.**  
***Ally gets out of the car***  
Trish POV  
A person who just got out of the hospital because they got hit by a car. Now they decide walk in the rain. That's not weird at all.  
Ally's POV  
I know what you are probably thinking,"Why are you walking in the rain for some boy?" Well first,this is Austin Moon we're talking about here,he is not just some boy. Second, I'm doing this because I love him so much I'm willing to do anything for him. As I'm walking I see a manly figure in the rain. As I get closer I realize it's Austin.  
Austin's POV  
I'm walking in the cold hard rain to Ally's house. If she would sneak out of her house for me then I would walk in the rain for her. As I'm walking I see a familiar figure. I soon realize it's Ally and she is running towards me. She runs into my arms.  
***Austin hugs Ally tightly***  
**Ally- Ow.**  
***she says softly***  
**Austin- Oh sorry.**  
***still in each other's arms***  
**Austin- And I'm not just sorry for that. I'm sorry for getting mad early . Also, for making you sneak out because if I never had made you do that you wouldn't have gotten hit by a car. This is all my fault.**  
**Ally- Austin it's not your fault. I'm sorry I forget you. Well I guess I couldn't have stopped that. This just shows that you care. You truly are the best boyfriend ever. Maybe tomorrow we can have that first date?**  
**Austin- Or maybe I can just do this right now**  
***Austin leans down to kiss Ally***  
Ally's POV  
Austin and I are kissing in the rain just like they do in the movies. Sparks flew and fireworks went off. It was so romantic. I've known Austin for four days and I'm already positive he's the one for me. Right now I don't care what my dad thinks, I just want to be with Austin.  
**Trish- You guys need a ride?**  
***Austin and Ally break apart***  
**Dez- Because it looks like you do.**  
**Austin- Dez what are you doing here?**  
**Dez- Well I helped Ally's friend with her car. So are you gonna get in or not?**  
***Austin and Ally gets into the car***  
Dallas's POV  
I'm almost to where told me to meet him. I wonder what he wants?  
** - Hello Dallas. Glad you could make it.**  
**Dallas- What do you want.**  
** - It's about Ally.**  
**Dallas- Is she okay?!**  
** - She got hit by a car but she's okay. Anyway I'm aware that you like my daughter but you haven't asked her out because of my rule,I appreciate that. So I'm giving you my okay to date my daughter. But she's dating someone else. I want you to do whatever you can to break them up. Will you do it?**  
**Dallas- What?! You want me to break them up?!**  
** - How bad do you want Ally?**  
**Dallas- Very badly.**  
** - Will you do it?**  
***Dallas thinks for a while***  
**Dallas- Yes. I'll do it.**

**Please review :) Thanks to all the supporters 3**


	4. HELP WANTED!

**HELP WANTED!**

**Hello fellow Austin and Ally lovers. I want to thank all of the supporters for the story, I didn't think it would be this successful. The reason why I'm writing this is to see if anyone would like to co-write with me. School is going all haywire because the standardize test is coming so I'm going to really busy. I like to keep you guys happy and update. If anyone wants the job just PM me and we talk. Thanks so much :)**

**DON'T FORGET AUSTIN AND ALLY ON SUNDAY FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE USA!**

**3 Katelyn **


	5. I Love you & I Do Too

**Hey guys! I'm truly sorry for the long wait but with school it makes kinda hard to fit in writing time. I want you to know that I'm trying a new way of writing the dialogue and this was suggested by rosslover599. So if you like the new way I would appreciate it if you could type Auslly = Like it or Raura= Don't like (FYI I do ship Raura!) it in the reviews. And want to thank everyone for all their support. So anyways here is chapter 4 which was helped written by GabriellaWay13. **  
**Chapter 4- **  
**Break Up Plan & The Battle**

I don't own anything

Austin POV  
Holding hands with Ally feels so right. Kissing her in the rain was the best decision I ever made in my life. But I still get butterflies around because we've only been dating a short period of time. Over the past few days I finally was able to have my first date with Ally. I learnt so much about her like she loves music but can't perform because she has stage and she is an amazing song writer. I'm not sure if Ally's dad is over with the whole "you can't date" thing but that's the farthest thing form my mind. All I'm focused on is being the best boyfriend to Ally. She's the love of life and she's means the world to me. But there's been someone who has been following us. He has brown hair and brown eyes, I have no idea who he is. It seems to me he is attracted to Ally. Maybe I should be one of the those boyfriends who makes sure that there girl is there's? Well the next time I see him I'm gonna find out what's his problem. Ally is at Sonic Boom working so I decide to surprise her there. I make my way to the back door and fingers crossed that Ally wouldn't turn around and see me. Finally I approach the counter and I went behind it ever so carefully. I put my hands over her eyes.  
**"Guess who?" I say.**  
**"Umm...is it my handsome childish boyfriend?" Ally answers. **  
**"Depends, what's his name?" I say with my hands still over her eyes.**  
**"I think his name is Austin Moon." Ally says. I remove my hands from her eyes and say, "Yep that's me!"**  
**Ally turns around to me and smiles then she pecks my lips. **  
**"Why are you here?" Ally asks**  
**"I came here to surprise my beautiful girlfriend." I answer her**  
**"Awww!" Ally awed.** She wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her to form a comforting hug. We release from our hug and Ally goes back to work. As Ally gets back to work I see guys checking her I out quickly approach her swing my arm around her and then kiss her temple,  
making sure all those guys know that she's mine.  
Ally's POV  
Austin is all of a sudden protective and clingy. I know I only have known him for a week but I know this is not the real Austin.  
**"Hey Ally I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?" Austin asked**  
**This is the perfect opportunity to get to the bottom of his problem.**  
**"Of course I would!" I answer**  
**"Great! I'll see you here at 6:30."**  
**Austin said while walking out the door.**  
**"Okay!" I shout to make sure he heard me.**  
Dallas's POV  
I'm getting nervous about breaking up Ally and this other dude. Sure I liked Ally first, and unless I'm totally clueless I could've sworn she liked me too. And I really like her and all, which is the only reason I'm still onboard with this scandal, but how on Earth can I pull this off? I've basically been spying on them, and I'm pretty sure Austin, I think that's his name, is suspicious.  
Ally's POV  
I just noticed Dallas is here. I feel like he's been around a lot lately. Does he like me? What am I saying!? I couldn't care less. But after the incident at the hospital and Dallas is always around... Well that must be at least part of the reason Austin is being so protective.

Dallas's POV

I'm still wondering if what I'm doing is what is actually best for Ally like her dad said. I probably shouldn't stare at her, she could look over and notice any second. To late. I make a silly face that gets her giggling. I get that butterfly feeling again. Maybe breaking them is the right thing to do. I mean clearly we've known each other longer, and Ally's dad doesn't approve of him so...

Ally's POV I'm wondering what to wear on my date with Austin tonight when I notice that Dallas is looking at me. When he sees me, he makes the weirdest face I'd ever seen. Haha he's such a comedian. I guess I can be friends with him now, it's not like he liked me, so it won't be awkward or anything.  
-Line Break-  
Austin POV  
I'm on my way to pick up Ally for our date tonight when all of a sudden I bump into another hard rock body.  
**"Dude,I'm so sorry." I say** as look up to see a familiar pair of brown eyes.  
Dallas POV  
Oh crap! I just bumped into this Austin guy. I hope he doesn't recognize me.  
**"Dude,I'm so sorry." He says**  
**"It's okay." I say quickly **  
**"Hey, aren't you the guy whose been following my girlfriend and I?"** He asks  
Crap he knows who I am! Okay own up to it and then say something intimating.  
**"Yeah! Got I problem with that?" I say firmly.**  
**"I sure do and I want you to stop!" He fires back.**  
**"I don't think I will because I want Ally!" I threatened **  
**"Well if your not gonna stop maybe we should compete for her?!" He proposes.**  
**"We should! But Ally shouldn't know about it." I say**  
**"Alright! Let's shake on it!" He says while he puts his hand out. I stick my hand out and we shake. Then I turn back and I hear him shout...**  
**"You know I technically already won because she's my girlfriend!"**  
**"Ya but not for long because your late to your date!" I shout back.**  
**"It's on!" He says then walks away.**  
I roll my eyes and he's right it is on! I think I just found a way me and Ally's dad both happy. It's on!  
**A/N: Thanks for reading! Plz review if you liked it! Tell me what you want to see next time! FYI I'm still looking for an official co-writer! :)**


End file.
